


Wonder 2×

by Axelex12



Category: DC Extended Universe, Justice League - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Consensual Kink, Dialogue Heavy, Dinner, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Maledom, Mention of Barbara Gordon - Freeform, Missionary Position, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Older Woman/Younger Man, Paparazzi, Past Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Protective Diana (Wonder Woman), Relationship Discussions, Restaurants, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleeping Together, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Teasing, Teen Crush, Top Dick Grayson, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Wonder Woman asks Nightwing to dinner to discuss a few issues as well as Donna.Pairing: Diana of Themyscira (Wonder Woman) / Dick Grayson (Nightwing)
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Dick Grayson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Wonder 2×

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaliaFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaFan/gifts), [Whoopdawhey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoopdawhey/gifts).



> Dick Grayson x Diana Prince
> 
> Restaurant Date/Hotel Bedroom Sex

A muscular figure walked down a long and quiet corridor. The man in black and blue made his steps firm, walking with a purpose. The sound of his steps echoed along the empty halls. All of a sudden, his com link went off. "Nightwing. You are relieved of duty." The voice of Black Lightning came through his ear.  
"Thanks, Black Lightning. I'm on my way out." Nightwing strolled to the nearest zeta tube to his home in Blüdhaven. "Nightwing! Wait!" A lovely female voice stopped him from leaving throught the portal. Wonder Woman was flying towards him and she gracefully landed on both feet easily in front of him.  
"Yes, Wonder Woman? What can I do for you?" She smiled a perfect smile to him. "Well, I want to know if you are hungry. I think it would be wonderful to go out and eat some food and discuss some things we need to talk about. What do you say?" Dick contemplated the beautiful heroine for a moment. "Of course, what do you say we change into civvies and go out?" "No, let's just go out now! I'm a bit starved, you see." She quickly sputtered. Noticing her silent pleading from her light blue eyes, he agreed, albeit a little confused and alarmed. They stepped through the portal to New York City. The bustling city was alive and crowded as usual. The pair stepped out of the used telephone booth, which was the disguise of the zeta tube. The heroes walked out to the street and walked with the crowd as if there was nothing abnormal about them. People stared and got out of their way. The staring people started making noise and taking pictures and videos. Children squealed as men salivated at the sight of the gorgeous heroine and women eyed the most precious eye candy himself, Nightwing. Wonder Woman slid Nigtwing's arm through hers and continued on, looking like a happy couple on a date.

_Wait a minute..._

"Are we on a date, D?" Dick asked his partner, quietly enough that the crowd didn't notice. "They were gonna gossip anyway. Besides, maybe this will motivate Barbara into your arms." She teased him with a winning smile. He laughed half-heartedly at that. "Oh, if only." He muttered. She led him on to Masa, an extremely high end Japanese restaurant in Time Warner Center. The establishment had only 26 seats and there was no menu.  
"This place is crazy pricey, Diana." Dick said to her. "Like they'll turn us away. Come on, live a little." She pulled him in through the doors and immediately folks were ready to bolt so as to give up their chairs for the heroes. Chef Masa ran from his place at the bar to greet them. "A table in the corner please, not the bar. Thank you, Chef." The heroes went to their table. People gasped and started to take pictures much like the bystanders outside did. Dick and Diana sat down and began to talk. "So what is going on, D? What is the real reason you asked me here?" Dick got straight to the point. "I want to talk about Donna." Diana's beautiful blue eyes bore into his with worry and concern, but most importantly trust and honesty. Dick leaned his head towards her across the table. "I see. What is the exact problem?" "I've thought about getting Donna out of the Titans and actually replacing her in a new team." "I don't understand. What? I don-" Diana grabbed his hands quickly in her own and entwined their fingers together. The noise quieted all of a sudden, but the pictures and videos kept going. "I'm not the only one who is thinking about this. Arthur is. So are Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, and even Icon." Nightwing was furious. He growled out "So you don't even care about Donna? I would never of suspected that that you would be capable of such thoughts. GA, Batman and Aquaman are one thing seeing as they never cared about us, but you? Frankly I'm not really surprised." He made to leave, but Diana grabbed his arm and forced him back down, her Amazonian strength crushing his limb. He glared at her. "That is not what is going on. The League wants to make a new team of younger heroes, not to replace the Titans, but as an extension of all up and coming junior heroes. I want Donna to lead this team. If not, then we want you to lead and Donna will take my place as Wonder Woman. I will leave for Themyscira and retire permanently." He said nothing as he contemplated this. "Why leave? The Titans have the same purpose as does this team." "The Titans are now a separate organization. Now the Justice League, Justice Society, and Titans are all on equal footing. No discrimination between them. What is your take?" "You still have not answered by question." She sighed, "Nothing gets by you. I'm over 80 years old. I've been doing this hero business for over half a century. I want to settle down and take my responsibilitis as the Pricncess of Themyscira. I owe my family that much. Even if I am immortal."

"Then I'll do it. You have always been kind to me, a wonderful role model and all." He teased truthfully. Diana openly giggled at that. "I really appreciate that, Dick. Thank you. You know I never approved of you becoming a hero at the age you did, and I made sure that everyone knew that. I could always tell that you were lonely so I decided to show Donna the world of man. All five of you were lonely. Mentors know these things, even if we don't always show how much we love you kids." Diana said to him. Nightwing smiled. His lips smashed against hers, his body forcing hers against the door to her apartment. His gloved hands groped her curvaceous body, forcing himself between her tanned, silky thighs. "Mmm, " she moaned out when his tongue urged her ruby lips apart, delving into her warm cavern. Their tongues wrestled for dominance. The immortal and world class acrobat kissed passionately against the formers door. Her arms circled around his neck, drawing him in more. Their noses nudged when deepening the kiss. She tasted so sweet, he never wanted to let go of the kiss. They pulled away to gasp for air. She took his hand and tugged him from her doorway towards her bedroom. Once they had crossed the threshold she forced him onto the bed and said "Strip." Immediately Dick tossed his mask aside to reveal his cerulean eyes. He smirked evenly, "I'd rather strip you out of that leotard." "I'd like to see you try." Diana grinned back at him, blushing from the intensity of his gaze. She involuntarily shivered. Dick used his foot to twist her legs around and fall on top of him, her back arching on his chest when she felt his obvious arousal. "Ohhh" She moaned out loud as his soft hands clung to her supple breasts. Dick flipped them both so that he was on top of her. Dick used his hands to stroke up and down her legs. "Your legs are so soft, did you know that? So muscular and flawless, but so soft." She groaned at his words of worship. He took off her boots and gently place them on the floor.  
Dick climbed back on the bed and grabbed her feet. He kissed each individual toe and all over her feet. Diana squirmed around on the bed, loving the feeling of his care. He kissed up her calves and licked the inside of her knee. She giggled, having forgotten how ticklish she was under her knees. In the back of her mind, Diana was sad that she had forgotten something so simple about herself. He continued his ministrations on her legs and kissed her inner thighs, listening closely to her shorter breaths and little whimpers. The he did something she didn't expect at all; he closed his teeth over her skin and bit down. She gave out startled yelp. Her blue eyes glared at him, gazing at his handsome face. He grinned a winning smile at her. Her leotard was still on, as was his entire uniform, sans his mask. Dick shrugged off her glare and pulled her leotard down her legs very slowly. Diana grabbed the bedpost in order to make it easier to remove her uniform. Her breasts popped out of their confines first. They weren't large, but they were a respectable size, as tan as the rest of her flesh with dark pink peaks. They were perfectly round and full. Dick ripped her suitdown her legs and threw them away. Within seconds, he was nude and pouncing on her. Dick's arousal was much bigger than she anticipated. He grew before her very eyes, his thickness swelled to the engorged purple tip. The beautiful slit had a trickle of precum dripping out of it. More heat pooled in her core. That cock was hers and she liked it very much. Diana took his stiff member in her hand and began to stroke it up and down. He groaned loudly at her motion. She smiled at his reaction, loving his noises. She pulled him down to her, using his member to pull him. The dark haired beauty put his tip to her velvety entranced and nearly came right there. He felt so good to her, with his cock just barely grazing her love hole. Blue eyes met blue eyes. Dick pushed into her body, groaning at the feeling. Diana whimpered at the invading thickness. Then, Dick felt a barrier. A barrier that he was used to feeling when he started to experiment in his own sex life. The immortal Princess Diana was a virgin. Dick looked back into her eyes. She blushed under his intense gaze and nodded. He pushed his hips forward. Her hymen broke and she bled over cock. Her screams resonated in his eardrums as he bent his head down and kissed her. Continuing to slam his hips into hers, Dick began to fuck Wonder Woman, the Wonder Woman. Tanned legs curled around his muscled waist. She panted into his mouth.  
"Harder," she whispered. "Make me cum." Dick quickened his pace, balls slapping against her lips, pushing his cock deeper than he thought was possible. "Hun, ohhh, yes!" Words and sound were drawn out of her with every push and pull of his dick in her body. Her insides fought to keep him in her, not wanting to let go. To lose control was not the way of the Amazon, but it felt better than anything she knew. She clenched around him, trying to milk him for his gypsy cum. Her left hand moved down their bodies to where they were joined to stimulate her bundle of nerves. She clenched down harder on his cock, if it was possible. He grunted at the squeezing that came from her gorgeous body. His head felt like it was about to explode from all the pleasure he was feeling. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. He loved it. This motivated him to move faster, ripping his dick out nearly completely before nailing himself back in, causing screamed of pleasure to rip from her oral cavity. Her lips, so full begged to be kissed. Her breasts bounced against his chest, forcing delicious friction to appear and their bodies to nearly climax when their nipples touched. They continued their lovemaking to continue for another two hours before she came. Her body became rigid and her pussy held him in. He couldn't even move his cock because her body held him in with strength of that of her lasso or her Amazonian power. she forced him to cum as she was cumming. Spurting liquids came together and fused. The acrobat was thoroughly drained of his normal stamina. This truly wonderful woman had depleted him in one round of sex. He stayed on top of her, his body being her blanket. The couple kissed and gasped from their intense union. Blue eyes and blue eyes just watched each other. No words were spoken, no more sex was made that night.  
Dick pulled a blanket over them both and eventually they fell asleep, not caring for the repercussions of what was about to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.
> 
> Leave kudo.


End file.
